


The Passing Over

by Ashmem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, harry potter one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmem/pseuds/Ashmem
Summary: Harry is running out of time.The Battle of Hogwarts has passed, Lord Voldemort has been defeated, yet Harry cannot pull himself together.He's frusterated-frustrated with himself, with Ron and Hermione for pushing him, and with Ginng Weasley for also falling apart. Everyone is expecting him to fix it all once again.When will they start accepting the fact that Harry is only one person? Only one person that carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, as well as the one continuously relied upon to ensure change within the wizarding world?Harry just can't do it anymore.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	The Passing Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> If you are not new to this little thing, then you already know that this was once the set up for a story. Things have changed a bit since that time. I apologize for my spontaneity, lack of reliability with updates and such, but I have since realized what is right for me, which path I would like to take with my writing, and recognizing in myself what I could work with as a real story and what serves as a simple one-shot in my imagination.
> 
> The great thing about fanfiction is that you're taking something that's already written out and making it into something of your own.
> 
> I have despised the idea of writing one-shots for YEARS. The thing is, now, that I know that I am unreliable in updating for the simple fact of: any and all writing I put out there, I take immense pride and happiness in. There are plenty of things I write that you do not see (as strange as that sounds since I'm never online these days). I have struggled with this part of myself, and many other parts for that matter, but I am done struggling.
> 
> I am going to do what is best for me, what I want to--whatever that may be. So, for right now, that entails doing this.
> 
> If you are a first-time reader, please disregard or do what you will with the information above.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little tidbit from the depths of my Harry Potter imaginative mind (that sounds really weird). Know that anything I post as a one-shot could very well turn into a full story. I am not incapable of writing stories--of this I am sure. I simply just do not do it for a handful of reasons. No motivation (because I always try on stories with no substance), no imagination (because I try to force ideas out, not good), and because my mind moves quickly.
> 
> With no substance comes new ideas I want to try out.
> 
> Thank you for partaking on this journey with me. I very much appreciate it.
> 
>  **NOTE:** this A/N is also in _Deeds of the Hallows_ for the exact same reasons.

" _No_ , Harry! Stop!"

Harry turned around, one step away from the front door. "What do you want from me, Ginny? What can you possibly want?"

Tears streaked down her face, and her body was shaking restlessly. _"Harry!"_ Ginny grabbed onto his arms desperately, trying to keep him in place. _"Don't go."_

Harry felt his face twist in exasperation. "Let go, Ginny. I don't want to be here right now."

This seemed to spur on some unbidden emotion in her, for Ginny's hands were rearing back the next moment. "Don't leave—stay. I need you here."

"Well, Ginny, I want to be alone! I c-can't _do_ this right now!"

Ginny's hands were pummelling his chest now. "You can't leave! Not right now!" She paused to gasp in a breath. "Fred's dead! Does that mean nothing to you?"

Harry briefly saw Ron and Hermione come out of the kitchen five paces in front of them. Ron made to catch his eye, but Harry wouldn't let him.

"Does it mean nothing? By Merlin, Ginny, it means absolutely _everything_ to me! How could you even say that?" Harry felt his temper rising, yet he did nothing to reel it back inwards.

"All you want to do is leave! We're grieving, and you want to go!" One of Ginny's hands struck his neck.

Despite himself, he flinched ever so slightly.

"Is that so bad of me, Gin? The fact that I want to be virtually anywhere but here right now? The fact that I can't hardly stand it until I get a moment to myself so I can just _process_ it all?"

Ginny raised herself up to Harry's shoulders. "Yes, I don't know how you can even think about leaving at a time like this! We need you here!" Her hands struck again. "I need you here." A slap to his hip. "You can't go!" A final punch to his abdomen.

And a deep breath in—"I swear to GOD, Ginny, hit me one more fucking time! I dare you!"

Ron halted against the western wall that lead to the staircase. Harry felt his eyes boring into the side of his skull.

"Why is it so bad of me to want to leave? We just got out of a war for Merlin's sake. I-I-I don't even know what I'm feeling, and I don't know how to fucking feel right now! How am I supposed to stand you hovering over me every second of every god's damned day to make sure I'm still here? _You're_ making me want to leave!" Harry was gripping fast to her struggling wrists, ensuring that they wouldn't try to strike out at him again.

Ron stepped up beside Ginny. "Harry—" he trailed off at the scathing look Harry shot him. "Harry, listen to yourself! You know we need you here. We want you here. We want to help you _process_ or whatever."

Harry stepped back, closer to the front door. "No, Ron, you just don't get it. I can't believe you're taking her side! I _want_ —"

"—You don't know what you want right now. That's why we're here for you."

"How can you even ask me to say, Ron? You were there! We fought, together!" Harry leaned back against the cold, wooden panels. "I can't stand to be in this house. I can't breathe here. I need space. Just give me some fucking space!"

Ginny swooped forward once more, her small fists raging down upon him. "You asshole! All you care about is yourself! You don't care about me, or Ron, or George, or even fucking Hermione! All you care about is how _you_ feel and what _you_ want—"

Harry cut her off by gripping her wrists so tightly now that he'd leave her with bruises. "Ginny," he began in a quiet voice. "I told you not to touch me again." His voice steadily grew louder. "And I TOLD YOU, NO—"

"HARRY! In the fucking kitchen, right now!" Ron forcefully grabbed his bicep and started dragging him away. "Hermione," he nodded in her direction, but she was already leading Ginny up the stairs.

Ron shoved him through the kitchen door, only pausing long enough to hear the satisfying _BANG!_ behind him. Harry heaved in fitful anticipation for what Ron was about to say.

"Harry, I know you want to leave."

"Obviously you fucking don't since you're taking her side!"

"GINNY IS MY SISTER."

"And that doesn't mean she's always right, Ron! Hermione's your girlfriend, but she's not always right either. You should fucking know that by now!" Harry sagged against the counter, narrowly missing the edge of the counter.

Ron took a shallow breath in through his nose. "Harry, what would your parents say? What would Sirius say? What would Remus, good ole', smart Remus, what would he say?"

"Well, geez, Ron! I don't know what any of them would say, because, hmm, let's see. The last time I checked, every single one of them was dead! Is that what you want to hear?" Harry's anger raced back in with a fiery passion. This time for his best friend, not his stricken ex-girlfriend.

"Then think, Harry! What would they say? Would they be proud? Would they want you to abandon your family like this?"

"If you're my fucking family, then wouldn't you know? My family wouldn't ask me to be somewhere I clearly don't want to be! Of course they wouldn't fucking be proud of me! I've never given them a single reason."

Harry's innards twisted painfully. _Sirius, Remus, his own father. . . All dead, permanently dead and disappointed in him._

Ron must have noticed the scornful look on Harry's face and recognized his words a moment too late. "Come on now. Harry, you know you can count on us, right?"

For a few moments, the two stared at each other, neither relenting to say anything. Finally, "No, Ron. Right now, I don't know. Because, to me, it sounds a whole lot like you want me to just suck it up and deal with everything! It sounds like you're calling me selfish for wanting time to cope, to process, to do _whatever_. So, no, I don't know. It sounds like you're forgetting the fact that I've been fighting this war my entire life."

Harry pushed off the counter and strode purposefully towards the door. Ron hesitated just a second before placing a firm hand on his best mate's shoulder.

He now realized that Harry was going to leave if he wanted to, regardless of what he, Ginny, Hermione, or whoever said to him. This bit of knowledge wasn't appreciated in the slightest.

"Will you be coming back then?"

Harry's head turned only a fraction to the side in acknowledgement. "At this point? I don't know, Ron. I just don't know. Right now, I don't really want to. And I can't find it in myself to care after what you just said to me."

With those final parting words, Harry angrily shrugged off Ron's hand and pushed through the front door.

Hermione was back on the landing, only deigning to watch from afar. Harry passed her one fleeting glance before picking up his ready-made satchel and walking out the front door of the last place he could call some semblance of a home.

_The Burrow._

How bittersweet it now was.

Harry trekked along the rain-sodden path. He had no qualms with not looking back to see his friends, though he was positive they were there. Nor did he look up to see the faces pressed against the windows in the dawn of an early morning mist to watch his retreating figure.

All he wanted was space. Ron was acting like a huge prick, and Ginny was being. . . Well, he'd admit he didn't know exactly what Ginny was being.

Regardless, Harry Potter was angry. Angry at himself, and angry at everyone he knew, dead or alive. He'd just barely scrapped himself off the floor of a long-trodden war. The last thing he needed—or wanted, _ever_ —was to be stuck between people to be used for anything whatsoever, no matter the cost to him.

He was losing his absolute mind, and he'd figured that he'd been used enough by that point. Especially by those he thought he could trust.

Oh, how fragile that thing called trust really is.

And, even more so, how poorly he was shown it.

**Author's Note:**

> Original chapter title when this was supposed to be a full fanfic: _and so he walked away_


End file.
